frostclan_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Mahoganyswirl
Mahoganyswirl Lookin's free, touchins gonna cost ya -------------------------------------------------------------------'' Chazz M. Micheals (Will Farrell) Blades of Glory ' General:' ' Current Name- ' Mahoganyswirl ♂ Mahoganyswirl: A well-built dark brown tom with one amber eye and one blue eye, black swirling stripes. *'prefix-' is a type of wood found in the Caribbean and north America/He has this prefix because of his wood-colored fur. *'suffix-' is a curvy pattern that's pretty./His stripes swirl around him *'Previous Names:' insert ' Birth Date/Sign:- ' February 23 *'Zodiac sign:' Pisces *'Element:' Earth *'Color:' Brown *'Birth Place:' FrostClan (App1exd) ' Appearance:' Mahoganyswirl is a well-built muscular, somewhat handsome tom with dark brown fur and black stripes. His stripes swirl around him in a sort of curving pattern (Hence the name "swirl") and his nose is black. His paw pads are a rose color, but from time, have turned black and thickened with scars. He has one amber eye that shines like the sun, and one blue eye that is blue as a the sky. He has tall ears and a long thick tail. Extra- *Scent: Wood *Build: Well-Built *Status: Active *Voice: Will Ferrell ' Personality:' Positive: (+):' Funny- ' Sometimes Mahoganyswirl cracks jokes that are most of the time not mean. (+):' Proud- ' Mahoganyswirl is proud and acts like it always, as he struts through camp with his chest puffed out. *[Other positive traits include: Good Listener, Extrovert] ---- Neutral: (=):' Emotionless- ' Mohagonsywirl tends to not show emotion to any cat, unless he's completely comfortable with being around them. (=):' Flirty- ' Sometimes Mahoganyswirl can be a bit of a flirt at times and makes lots of bad mistakes in the department of love and affairs... *[Other neutral traits include: Distant ] ---- Negative: (-):' Controlling- ' Mahoganyswirl will take advantage of any cat he can, and push them into following him. (-):' Selfish- ' Mahoganyswirl can be somewhat selfish at some times, putting himself above others. *[Other negative traits include: Over-confident, Never takes help, Too Stubborn, Manipulative.] ----- ' Likes- ' *Himself *The Forest *His nest *Clean fur ' Dislikes- ' *Mud *Dirty Fur *Cat's who think they're better than him *Rain *Muddy paws ' Goals- ' *Finding Rosepaw *Being Deputy ' Fears- ' *Find Rosepaw and having her hate him *Rosepaw turning him down ' Statistics:' Leadership -/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉ Defense -/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎ Hunting -/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎ Speed -/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎◎ Stealth -/10 ◉◉◉◎◎◎◎◎◎◎ Agility -/10 ◉◉◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎ Stamina -/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎ Intelligence -/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎◎ Climbing -/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎◎ Swimming 0/10 ◉◉◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎ Vision -/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎ Aim -/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎ Luck -/10 ◉◉◉◎◎◎◎◎◎◎ ' About/History:' About: Mahoanyswirl was born and raised in FrostClan, until disaster struck and he was forced away, but it was his true home for so long, and he found love and a family, and all that was destroyed on one night. Still, he continues to search for his lost true love, daring to hope that he finds her, and that she still loves him after all they've been through, even though they were apart. PArt of Life (Age range): *I was born in FrostClan. My leader, Snowstar, was nice. She was totally awesome, she got my humor, she was everything. I wanted to be like her one day. I still do, to be honest. Around the time i was an apprentice, she just... left. I'm not sure why, but then another cat stepped up to be leader. Pantherstar was a bit funny, he was kind of awkward around other cats, but thats okay. I tried my best to impress him, i really tried my best. Living up to Pantherstar and Snowstar was all i thought about. Unfortunately, i looked past my friends, putting myself above every other cat except for one. Rosepaw. We were going to be mates, we were going to have kits, we would have had it all, god dammit. Until that night. That one, starclan cursed night. That night where the heavens opened up and rained down the fury and terror and anger i had caused. ' Relationships:' |} |-|Clan=FrostClan(App1exd) Thorn Loonethefeliscatus (Friend) - ' ---- '''Goldpaw Arrownerd (Acquaintance) ' ---- 'Cream Moorhenlili (Aquaintance) ' ---- 'Phoenixfall Maylayinthealley (Friend) ---- '''Snowstar App1exd (Friend, Leader) ---- '''Aster Miny115 (Freind) better?}} ---- '''Pebble Majone22 (Aquaintence) ---- '''Beyond NerdPeak (Aquaintence) ---- '''Castiel Lynxfire (Aquaintence) ---- '''Fang Alemersfemer (...) ---- '''Squirrelfrost Døgmatic (Friend, possible intrest) |-|Other= '''OC Name Player (Relation) - ' bullet keys |-|Dead/Missing Cats= 'Rosepaw Unkown (Supposed To be Mate) - ' ---- '''Gallery: ' Mahodude.png This format '''is' free to use with credit. Just credit ArkhamHood and you should be fine! Category:Characters Category:FrostClan